Adrian Stark
Adrian David Stark 'is a character in the horror series The Sound of Fear. Adrian was created by wiki user 'Camsay and was not featured in the original novel and script that the series was adapted from. Adrian Stark is portrayed by Ian Somerhalder. Biography and History Adrian was born in the small town of Priceland and grew up in there. When he was young his older brother was killed in an accident by some drunk driver who never was captured or identified. This caused a huge trauma to a ten year old boy, his family and her four year old little sister. He started failing in classes and almost failed an year but then he was able to deal with the pain and leaded him to end school. In his senior year of high school he had adquired the fame of being a man-whore and a heart-breaker, thing that was true because he never spent more than one night with a girl. Then, after graduation he left to Blacksburg, Virginia where he studied architecture in the unversity. During his years in college he experimented a lot, he had relations with unknown people regardless their sex or sexuality, he did drugs and also develop an addiction to cigarettes. He finished his career when he was 23 and started working in an office. Two years later, after some troubles with his bosses and some colleagues, he went back to his native town and started his own business there, being the only architect in the town. He has never been short of money because of his family richness. Appearance Adrian is a cute guy. He has medium long black hair and deep blue eyes. He's fit as he has been working out for long time and back in high school and college he played lacrosse. He's tall and slim although he's well-built. He uses some facial hair. His habitual clothes are plaid shirts, trousers and shoes. Personality He's a hot tempered guy, sometimes doing everything in a rush without measuring the consequences of his actions. He's optimistic with everything he does and quite egocentric. His personality is also a bit shifty as his moods change fast and without a reason sometimes. He might seem the tough guy but deep inside he's kind of sweet and he has an artistic side who never knows, only the ones who went with him in university where his artistic skills and creativity helped him into finishing his career. Sexuality Adrian is a potential straight although he has experimented through his years in college. Anyway, he doesn't consider himself bisexual becuase he doesn't like guys, he only likes sex. He also wishes to form a family someday and name his little son after his late brother. Relationships Unknown content this far in the story if he has had a real relationship. The only known data is that he has been with countless girls ever since high school and with some guys since college days, but everything is counted as one night stands. Indications He Might Be the Killer Indications He Might Not Be the Killer Dark Secret When he was in his junior year of university he hired a private investigator to research and try to find his brother's killer. Once he found him he went for him and attempted to kill the man beating him up. In the last moments he changed his mind about the murder and left the man unconscious. He fled the place and never made contact again. The man recovered from his injuries but he never regained his calm mind again. Motive His main motivations to be the killer are: *He hasn't been too mentally stable since the episode with the man he tried to kill, althought he was learn to live with it. *His hunger of justice made when his brother was killed and his determination to go ahead with the things. *Somebody knows of his dark secret and he needs to shut the witness.